Akashi's Change
by Akashi x Murasakibara 4Ever
Summary: When Akashi awakened his emperor eye, his personality wasn't the only thing that changed.


**This is based off of some stupid picture I found on Google. . Please enjoy!**

**PS: This contains spoilers and lots of OOCness. Please proceed with caution.**

**PPS: I wrote this with no ill intentions in mind. I have nothing against any race, religion, and anything. Please don't take offence to anything.**

* * *

Everyone watched as Murasakibara dominated Akashi in their one-on-one. There was no way that this was happening, right? Akashi never lost.

"How did it come to this..?" Everyone was in awe. THe score was 4-0. If Murasakibara got the next point, he would win.

Murasakibara just sighed. "Is that all~? I thought you'd be harder to beat… But I guess that's it? Honestly, I'm a little… No, I'm really disappointed~~. Yeah, I don't think I can listen to someone this weak. Nope~," He sighed. "Ah well, whatever~. Once I get this in, it's my win~. Just like we promised, I'll do whatever I want from now on~."

Akashi was silent. He seemed to be silently going over what little choices he had.

"I, who wins everything, am always right," Akashi murmured to himself. Murasakibara quickly passed Akashi, making everyone sigh.

"He got past him! Murasakibara's gonna win," Some second years that were watching as well yelled. Akashi put his arm out, causing the ball to leave Murasakibara's hands. Everyone was in awe once again.

"Hey… what just happened?!" Some people began to ask.

'I don't know either!"

Akashi's aura was different, and everyone in the gym could tell.

"Yo, you're gettin ahead o' yoself fool," Akashi began," Ima kill anyone who has da guts to oppose me. Even if dey were ma own parents."

Everyone looked at Akashi like he had grown another head. What the hell was with the way he was talking!? The rest of the one-on-one went by quickly, with it ending in Akashi's favor.

"OKay, well, I'm gonna go now, good work everyone~~." Murasakibara began to leave.

"Wait… Muk-kun," Momoi called.

"Whatever~~ It's fine as long as I keep coming to practice right~~?" He asked.

Yo about dat. It's finer dan a nice big ass. Do whateva ya want. Just keep winnin dem matches," AKashi smiled. Everyone glanced at one another. Why was Akashi talking in such a weird and vulgar manner?

"Why are you talking like that?" Kise asked.

"Yo, you got a prolem wit the way I talk?" Akashi raised his voice slightly.

"No, I was just asking," Kise blinked.

'Good, I was bout to get more pissed den a atheist on a christian hotline," Akashi smiled.

"Why would an atheist be on a christian hotline in the first place?" Midorima asked.

"Trolololol," Was Akashi's answer. Everyone stayed silent, just wondering what the hell was going on. Everyone just shrugged and went home.

* * *

As the days went on, Akashi's speech pattern got worse and worse.

"Akashi-san, can you please answer this question?" The teacher asked him.

"I sho can. Dis a piece o' cake," Akashi answered. Some people in the class began to giggle, but were immediately silenced by glares from both the teacher and Akashi. Everyone in the first string started having a hard time deciphering what he was saying, and practices became slower.

Finally, about 5 months after Akashi had changed, the school year ended. Everyone except Kuroko gathered in the first string gym for the last time.

"Dis is da last time we gon see one another homeslices," Akashi smiled. Everyone just nodded as if they knew what he was saying and Akashi just chuckled lightly.

"From now on, we all gon be fightin one nother. The next time we meet, it's gon be on the high school national stage, know what I'm sayin?" Akashi said.

"Well, yeah, that's true, but you don't need to be so hostile right away…" Kise murmured.

"It's pure coincidence we split up anyway~,"Murasakibara yawned.

"But despite dat, dere ain't a single one o' us who thought o' goin to da same school as any of our other homies. Let me say dis shit clearly fo' all o' us. I assume we all feel nearly da same damn way. Ta begin wit', we despise bein grouped together with the "Generation of Miracles" bullshit. If we fight, some will emerge more dominant than others like an uke on top of a seme or some shit, and we all believe dat no one can top us, both in and out of my bed, ya know what I'm saying? In order ta prove dat shit, we have to eliminate all da others like in Grand Theft Auto. It got nothin ta do with batshit reason. It's yo motherfuckin instinct," AKashi finished.

"Well, sounds right."

"I guess."

"I don't intend to object."

Everyone agreed even though they could only understand about half of the little speech Akashi had spit out.

"I bet Kuro-chin wouldn't understand though~" Murasakibara muttered.

"...No. Although what we seek is completely different from dat guy, it is inevitable dat he also join dis badass battle we gon have. It's not as though he had all dem answers yet, but even so, it seems he made a fucking decision after 3 fucking years. With da resolve dat his basketball ain't gon change…." AKashi trailed off. Everyone blinked at him and he smiled.

"Lol just wanted to tell you that you homies are all gay as fuck. See ya fetuses next season," Akashi walked out. Everyone just looked at one another in confusion, but told themselves not to question it.

Once everyone left to go home, they were glad that they wouldn't have to here anymore of that weird talk from Akashi. At least until Interhigh.

* * *

**I wrote this fairly quickly, so please ignore all of the mistakes. I hope you enjoy this funny little one shot! Don't forget to favorite, leave a review, and check out my other stories! Ciao!**


End file.
